


An Arc's Requiem

by BrokenRequiem



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenRequiem/pseuds/BrokenRequiem
Summary: Jaune Arc. A multiversal being in the RWBY-verse who is willing to bend the law to achieve his goals. When combining the power of arguably the strongest Stand, his sharp intellect, and his will to do whatever it takes you get a being of untold threat levels. Jaune Arc WILL leave his mark on Remnent. This, is his story. This, is an Arc's Requiem
Kudos: 1





	An Arc's Requiem

**Now, now I know what you guys are probably thinking. ‘This person already has stories to work on so why is making a new story?’. The answer, in my opinion, is simple. Imagination and creativity, I can’t hold in all of the ideas I have within me. At first, I thought of making this a JoJo’s Bizzare Adventures & RWBY crossover but then I realized I’m only going to give Jaune a stand so there isn’t really a need to make it one. Okay, people, I should warn you now I will NOT give anyone else besides Jaune a stand unless I change my mind so don’t blow up inbox or review section with requests of giving Ruby Aerosmith, Weiss Silver Chariot and so on and so forth. It should be noted that a stand is different than aura or a semblance. Aura is supposed to be the manifestation of the soul, while stands are the manifestation of a person’s fighting spirit or will and personality. This is not always the case so this means that Jaune will have aura, unlike other fanfics where he gains a stand and no longer has aura. Also like JJBA’s canon, nobody can see stands unless they have one themselves unlike in other stories where people with aura can see stands. With this mini-rant over I can now commence with the story.**

**I don’t own RWBY and Jojo’s Bizzare Adventures they are owned by Rooster teeth and Hirohiko Araki respectively.**

Jaune Arc was having a really bad day. His dad wouldn’t train him, and he had his money stolen from him by one of the bullies at his _civilian_ school. He walked home from school clutching one of his many bruises since even if he was weak he wasn’t going down without a fight dammit! The Arc heir sighed at his misfortune wishing that he had the power to change the world. He only wanted to be a Huntsman because that was the fastest way to obtain the power to do so. Being a criminal would obtain the same results much faster but with a family like his, he wouldn’t be allowed to do things like that. Being a hero? Bah, he said to notions like that, who cared about being a hero when they are restricted by stupid things like morals. That is why lots of criminals are still running around the Kingdoms. Stupid morals.

Jaune eventually got to the front gates of his ‘house’ if it could be called that since the place seemed like what would be a cross between a mansion and a summer vacation house. Upon seeing him the guards scrambled to open what looked like the biblical gates of Jericho. Jaune started to tread towards the house before falling down in a faint from exhaustion. Some of the guards there scrambled to pick him up and carried him to the infirmary. A while later Jaune came out with lots of shame and disappointment filling his very being. He went straight to his room and once he locked the door he finally broke down crying.

Why?

Why was he so weak?

Why wouldn’t his father train him?

WHY WAS THE WHOLE WORLD GOING AGAINST HIM?! All he wanted to do was change it for the better. Jaune finally steeled himself when he remembered one of his grandfather’s lessons. Nothing worth having in life is ever easily obtained. Jaune came out and went to the training room to continue his self-taught lessons. If nobody would train him then he’d train himself, that was a promise. After a disappointment of a training session, he walked back home to eat dinner. Eating dinner quickly and not meeting any of his parents or sister’s eyes he went back home to turn in early. Dashing to his room before any of his parents or sisters could call out for him **(I.E. humiliate him further)** he got there quickly. Jaune closed the doors and went to bed and before he fell asleep he could’ve sworn he felt a warm hand touch the back of his the way a caring parent would. ‘That would be impossible’ he thought since after all how could someone like him deserve such a touch. With that last thought, Jaune Arc fell asleep not knowing that when he woke up Remnant would never be the same.

* * *

_Inside of Jaune’s dream/Mindscape_

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes and saw...buildings on a hill? He wasn’t sure to make of that but it seemed to look like a place in Mistral that he saw in one of his dad’s photo albums but it didn’t quite match. For one the area seemed to be on a hill and not on juts of a mountain. Next, there was much more color. Then, the buildings seemed to be similar to some not just in Mistral but also Vale and some regions of Vacuo. Lastly, the area was next to the ocean which made the area not only look more picturesque but seem like a great area to take a vacation to and also make a postcard about. Jaune was about to take a step forward but then realized he was standing(?) on air. Huh? Well, how about that?

“AHHHHHHHH!!!” now there was the reaction most of the readers were probably expecting. Jaune was about to run(?) around flailing like a headless chicken but he didn’t know if he could run because he was on air and he knew he didn’t have aura much less a semblance that could allow him to do this. Right?

“No you do not, young one,” said a foreign voice which almost scared Jaune awake. Jaune turned around to see...something, it was a mix of beige, amber gold, pear green, and magenta. Whatever it was it was most certainly… **⌈Bizzare⌋** if he were to have to summarize it in one word. He looked at whatever and had just one question.

“The fuck?” the young Arc said oh so eloquently. Yes, it wasn’t his best moment but he thought he could be excused because dammit; what the bloody damn hell was he supposed to do in this type of situation? Jaune was about to ask what the hell the thing in front of him was the thing in front of him spoke.

“I am **⌈Golden Experience Requiem⌋** ” the now-named Golden Experience Re- yeah no. That was too much of a mouthful.

“I’m gonna call you G.E.R. okay is that fine?” Jaune replied. The being in front of him just nodded acknowledging the nickname. “Okay now that we have that out of the w- shit I forgot to introduce myself, my name’s Jaune Arc, nice to meet you G.E.R. I guess,” the Arc said with uncertainty in his voice. After a brief moment of silence Jaune finally spoke “What exactly are you?” he questioned the thing in front of him since he knew it was most certainly _not_ human and **definitely** not faunus...at least not any recorded faunus. If that thing was a faunus he would not only eat his shirt but marinate it first, then boil it in oil, then finally eat it with a fruity red wine. Hey, he was a teenager and the heir of a famous family he was bound to drink at a party some time.

“Jaune Arc to answer your unspoken question, I am a **⌈Stand⌋** ,” The being now identified as a stand said “Stands are the physically generated manifestation of its user’s fighting spirit” it finished giving Jaune some valuable information in the last short sentence.

Aura was the manifestation of the user’s soul, their life force. Stands are the manifestation of a person’s fighting spirit, their will in a sense. The differences were confusing and he could see how some people relegating them to the same thing but it was understandable since the differences seemed to blur or just not exist. That was great and all but that didn’t answer the million Lien question. What the fuck is it doing here?!

“Why are you here?” Jaune asked voicing his thoughts. Jaune knew that the stand must have a reason for meeting and talking with him of all people.

“Long ago Jaune Arc in another world a little boy was born and his name was Haruno Shiobana to make a long story short the kid lived a relatively bad life and because of that thought himself to be the scum of the Earth” the stand started and then kept on talking about the boy captivating Jaune’s attention. ‘We’re kinda similar’ Jaune thought. The stand went on to tell about how the kid eventually grew up, unlocked his own stand and changed his name to Giorno Giovanna. He told Jaune about his adventures and told him about how he took down a mafia boss thanks to his friends and his newly upgraded stand thanks to an **⌈Arrow⌋** and eventually became the new boss. The stand seemed to take on a forlorn expression as he got to that part which told Jaune that something happened after he became the boss. “Giorno was on his deathbed when he said goodbye to his wife and when he released his stand”

* * *

_Flashback to time near Giorno’s death_

* * *

_“Do not cry Trish” Giorno Giovanna now an old man but still a person to be respected and feared said “This day was bound to come sooner or later, I’m happy I get to die in peace but sad that I don’t get to die with my beautiful wife” he said as he stroked her visage that may have been old but was still beautiful in its own right. This woman was Trish Una now Giovanna, the daughter of the previous boss of Passione Diavolo could be seen kneeling next to a bed holding her husband’s left hand with some tears escaping her eyes. “I just thought I would be the one who died first Giorno considering your stand,” She said with a small smile on her face as she considered the irony, a man whose stand gives life is the one who dies first of old age. Another female was in the room and she was crying as she saw her father in such a state._

_This was Vita D’oro Giovanna daughter of Giorno and Trish and she was their pride and joy. To her, her father was a pillar of strength and never bent to anything, nor anyone, and to see him like this tore her heart. She was an aspiring doctor and fashionista and was kept out of the dark side of the underground, never knowing, nor having a clue that her father was the king of the criminal underworld. She had strawberry-blonde hair, resplendent emerald green eyes, a creamy vanilla skin tone and held the attention of many a person in Italy, both men, and women. She was protected by many loyal members of Passione because many people wanted the daughter of the boss for their own gain. When her father went into a coughing fit for a while she almost panicked thinking he was going to die, when the coughing subsided she walked forward and hugged him across his waist crying into him._

_“Please, papa I don’t want to see you die” Vita cried out. Outside the room several guards shuffled around, Vita was a bundle of joy when she was younger and had wormed her way into the hearts of some members despite their best efforts and to hear her like that hurt some of them. Giorno just looked at his daughter with sadness and pride in his eyes. “Please don’t cry my little bundle of life,” Giorno said using his nickname for his daughter since Vita means Life in Italian. “I would have to say that my biggest regret of all is not being able to see you become the fine woman I know you will become,” Giorno said in a tone full of melancholy and regret. What nobody knew was that Giorno_ ** _was_ **_supposed to live longer than them. There was something that Giorno had told absolutely **NOBODY**_. 

_He no longer had a stand...kinda._

_Now I know that many of you may be asking how that’s possible and why did he lose his stand? Giorno Giovanna could be said to be many things. An idiot was not one of them. He knew his stand was one of the most, if not the most powerful. Stands fade out of existence from the universe they are in when the user dies. A stand such as his couldn’t be allowed to fade from existence; to even think such a thing was like sacrilege to him. Golden Experience Requiem was_ _the_ _stand that changed the world. There had to be a way to pass it on to another person._

* * *

Far away in an alternate reality Enrico Pucci and his stand **⌈Whitesnake⌋** sneezed. Enrico looked to his stand “This must be a sign” he told his stand “the time to achieve **⌈Heaven⌋** must be near” he said looking at the sky. People nearby looked at him as if he was crazy talking to the air about Heaven.

* * *

_And so he searched, and searched, and continued to search, spending only some resources that Passione had since he knew he needed the rest for other objectives. Eventually, his search yielded results. In a tomb, it seemed that there were murals depicting ancient Egyptians with spirits that looked eerily similar to the gods from their mythology fighting other people with spirits. He had an archeologist translate the hieroglyphics to see what it said. It seemed that even when going to war they would still wear a headpiece that contained part of the same metal that the pharaoh's crown had. It works kind of how Black Sabbath did by being able to appear anywhere under certain conditions. When he told his crew about it Polnareff (In turtle form) told him that long ago when he was younger he was once possessed by a stand that could switch from host to host by a person wielding the scimitar it was encased in. With that info, Giorno set off to find a way to infuse his stand into an arrow of his personal making._

* * *

King Crimson: Time has been erased

* * *

_It took many years but he was finally able to create an arrow that could hold Golden Experience Requiem. He found out that he could call his stand out of the arrow back to him but the connection would get fuzzier. It was as if he was being separated from his stand. Giorno deduced that he would only be able to call his stand back to him a small number of times before it permanently stayed in the arrow and then to a new host/user. Giorno made sure to have loyal stand users with him whenever he had to go to a meeting with other gangs or on a mission. He still did them even though he was the boss for personal reasons. Eventually, Giorno realized that finding a person who would be worthy enough to inherit his stand was going to be the single hardest thing that he would have to do other than fight Diavolo and not break down the room and try to help Trish during the time when she was giving birth. Giorno didn’t know what to do until he met Cancello Ultraterreno a stand user that made different types of portals and would bring always bring new creatures out of it every time that he could command to fight him. He beat the stand user thanks to G.E.R.’s hidden ability that was told to him by the stand. At first, he was a bit surprised that stands could have their own consciousness but then again, the very concept behind stands and Requiem stands are kinda ludicrous in their own right. He bid the stand user farewell and paid him good money to not only keep his mouth shut but also join Passione. Ever since then that man became his number 2 after Mista retired from the mafia due to a crippling injury he got from a rival gang boss who was the only stand user in the aforementioned gang._

* * *

King Crimson: Time has been erased

* * *

_Giorno remembered all this and then laid in his bed going to sleep. Trish and Vita left him to his own devices. He was shaken awake by Cancello and was told “It’s time boss” Giorno simply nodded and called out his stand. His stand seemed to look at him with something akin to sadness. Before he put his stand into the arrow it spoke “It’s been an honor Giorno Giovanna, to be your stand” Giorno nodded his head in acceptance with a faint smile on him. The stand went in the arrow and levitated at shoulder level. Giorno may have been old but he was still quite strong in his own right. He got out of bed and brought out from beneath it a custom made bow that would only be used once. He knocked the arrow in the string and pulled back as much as he could. Cancello opened up a portal and as soon as it finished opening he let the arrow fly. Before the arrow entered the portal sunlight seemed to gleam off of it at the right angle making it glow gold. Giorno went back to bed, fell asleep and never woke up again._

* * *

**⌈July 7, 2077⌋**

**⌈Giorno Giovanna: Status: Permanently Retired⌋**

* * *

****_The funeral was filled with sorrow, joy, and other mixed emotions. Sorrow and joy were the most prominent ones since the members of Passione were genuinely sad to see Giorno die. He may have been tough but he was also fair. He rewarded those who did their job and those who didn’t, weren’t. Some other people were joyous since now that the uncontested Don was dead the position was now up for grabs. When other rival mafias, gangs, and organizations heard news of Giorno’s gang they immediately tried to usurp the position of godfather in Passione. Trish Una Giovanna was not a weak woman however and immediately quelled these insurrections. Unfortunately, it wasn’t quelled fast enough and Vita discovered her father’s second life. Between the discovery, the near-constant attacks on her, and everything happening to her she unlocked her stand and became a cold woman. After her mother died she became the first female to be the head of Passione and immediately proved her power with her natural combat abilities that were taught to her at a young age and her stand_ **⌈Imperatrice d'acqua⌋**. 

* * *

Back to Jaune’s perspective

* * *

“She was ruthless and valued the concept of family and loyalty above everything. She ruled unopposed, had a wonderful family and died with her husband Percy Jackson ( _Totally no relation_ [Author looks left and right fearing for himself] _)_ in their sleep.” G.E.R. finished with a nostalgic tone.

Jaune just looked at the stand strangely. “If you were in the arrow and shot into a portal to another world, how do you know all of that?” He had that question on his mind ever since the stand deviated to the life of Giorno’s daughter.

“To tell the truth even though I was in the arrow I don’t know how I was able to see those events.” The stand replied leaving Jaune with confusion. “But for some reason, I was able to see it all like even though my body was in the arrow, my conscious was back in Italy,” Jaune just accepted that answer because he was here was he not? It was much easier to accept it than to _not_ accept it. He did still have one question at the forefront of his mind, however.

“Why are you here though, and what does have to do with me?” Jaune asked again. He enjoyed the story and all but he wanted to know why the stand was here. The stand didn’t seem to have any facial expressions but it seemed to be excluding a sense of approval. The stand had, in fact, told Jaune the story to see if his motives would change. If you don’t understand or are confused let me explain. Usually, when people watch a movie, cartoon, play, etc., read a book, hear a speech, or something similar someone usually feels something that influences them to change and aspire to be a better person in accordance with their views. This is usually present in little kids where they usually watch a show and they usually want to be like the protagonist. Jaune, however, did not change when he heard the story however. He may have held some respect towards the people in the story but ultimately it did not concern him so it had no effect on him. Jaune still wanted to change the world _his_ way not Giorno’s way, not his family’s, and not anyone else's. He would change the world the way _he_ wanted.

“To ask if you want me to be your stand,” the figure said leaving Jaune flabbergasted. Was he hearing correctly? The being in front of him that could potentially wipe out all of humankind if used correctly wanted _him_ Jaune Arc to what, be its owner in a sense? He didn’t have any delusions as to who was more powerful in between them but it still didn’t make any sense to him no matter how he looked at it. Maybe if he looked at it like this…………. nope still didn’t see it. 

“But why?” the Arc couldn’t help but ask. He was still confused as to why he would be chosen to be the new wielder of such a powerful being. This was another example of Jaune’s self-loathing and self-depreciating rearing up its ugly head. 

“You were chosen out of many people in Remnant for a number of reasons” the stand answered.

The right pointer finger was raised “One, you are young and impressionable but not naive to the ways of the world.”

The middle finger came up “Two, you have a drive and determination not seen in many people.”

The ring finger was lifted “Third, you only want power for the betterment of others, and if your life happens to improve then that’s just a bonus to you.”

The pinky joined its brothers “Fourth, your mind is more advanced than many teenagers your age and even some adults which would be a great help when using my abilities.”

The thumb came out of hiding “Lastly, you plan things out instead of rushing in blindly unlike lots of people”

* * *

**All across the Multiverse the number of people that sneezed passed googol to the googol power to the googol power to the googol power**

* * *

Jaune for his part just blinked owlishly. Having been told why he was the ideal candidate to wield such power was something of an eye-opener for him and it kind of gave him a sense of pride. Having being complemented by such a powerful being when his own _parents_ berated him was...nice. He felt...warm inside, a type of warmth that _should’ve_ been felt by a parent. Was… was this what a parent’s love felt like? He wanted to feel this more often. 

Jaune shook his head trying to focus back on what was going on. If he was understanding correctly, he was going to be OP... because he had a good head on his shoulders. Huh? Well, he wasn’t complaining when getting all of this power. But… his grandfather told him, ‘With great power, comes great responsibility’ which was told to him by a friend, which was told to him by his uncle.

“Okay, I’ll work with you,” Jaune said resolving to partner with the being in front of him

The stand smiled and spoke “Okay, let’s open the game”

Jaune enthusiastically nodded back “Yeah, the likes of which have never been seen before!”

Unknown to anyone but a handful of beings, Remnant’s fate had just veered off its original course.

**Author's Note:**

> And CUT! Hello, my people! It is I! Broken Requiem here with more content. My brain is in permanent overdrive always spewing out ideas. An Arc’s return from the Inferno is the first I actually was going to put some commitment to after reading Jaune’s Inferno by LordHellPhoenix and Backup Plan by DelayedInspiration back on fanfiction. Anyways people for those who are new to me, welcome and I hope you like whatever shit my brain spews. I will also ignore any hate reviews so feel free to insult me all you want. It only fuels me and boosts my ego since, in the words of a great person
> 
> “Whoever is trying to bring you down is already below you”
> 
> Anyway, for those who are not new and have been following me, the latest chapter for AARFTI has been progressing faster than expected and so the date for release is estimated to be Christmas… give or take a day or two.
> 
> Favorite. Follow. Review. And remember, to stay weird fam.


End file.
